Griffin McElroy
Picture made by @OnstaMonsta Nasty Man AndrewMentioned in Episode 275: The Podcast Krampus McElroy (formally Griffin) is a co-host on the podcast My Brother, My Brother And Me. He also works for gaming journalism website Polygon as a Senior Video Producer, and is the babiest brother of Justin McElroy and Travis McElroy, and son of Clint McElroy. Early Life Possibly born "Heronimous Griffolemeu Engleson McElroy", pressure from the Maximum Fun Network prompted "Nasty Man" to possibly adopt a more radio-friendly pseudonym. This change was theoretically costly and time consuming, as Maximum Fun may have insisted that a "full retcon" be formed on the show's secret back catalog, and have had thoughts about requiring that all references to Nasty Man's real name be replaced for continuity's sake. Once he went on a universal hunt for bagels after the Bagel Crisis of 2004. It was awesome. He is often called the "Baby" or "Babby" of the McElroy brothers, although he singlehandedly defeated "Moose", Prince of Dogs and Hamburger, and earned his title as a Certified Adult'''™. '''Although this should not be confused with the nickname "Babyface McElroy", used briefly by Justin during his time as a bootlegger. Personal Life Hewow! In his spare time, Nasty Man is an accomplished cheese guitarist, song-smith, and "Defender of the Known Multiverse" (which he achieved in 2016) however his songwriting career is a deeply private, shameful subject that Nasty Man has rarely opened up about. He was in charge of writing awesome jingles for corporate entities that sponsor the show's weekly trips to the Money Zone until 2012, and it was revealed on the original, pre-Maximum Fun Forums that Nasty Man had once written a song for/about a girl during his college years. Eats fruits stem first, pips second, and skin last. I am writing a complaint here, this fella sold me moonshine on a street corner and it tasted like an egg mayonnaise watercress sandwich. Forgive and forget means nothing to me, Gruffin. He wants to be known as The 'Mint' Man who wears shades indoors, maybe one day he can step up to the plate and have a tic tac dispenser built into his mechanical body. Nasty Man currently resides in Austin, TX with his wife Rachel and their newborn baby Henry and cat Cecil, they also live with Him: That Guy Outside. We don't talk about Him. According to Nasty Man, his constant catchphrase in real life is "GET THAT DICK." But alas, the gazelle had no idea what was going on. He often very poorly denies the obvious vore fetish he harbors. His brand/trademark is "vore corner" and "eating banana's with the peel". Mentioned in Episode 367: Shrimp! Heaven! Now! Nasty Man has openly admitted to his deep seeded elevator fetish because what is not to love about elevators. Nasty Man once admitted to enjoying Steve Carell's The Incredible Burt Wonderstone on the podcast. Although, it may have been Travis who said that. Their voices are, like, really similar. He is, above all, a very vocal and enthusiastic Carly Rae Jepsen fan. One time the Queen acknowledged him and told him Great Job, and he temporarily ascended into his final form, a being of pure energy by the name of Bliss Delight. Nasty Man runs cold and does not show up on thermo scans. This is how he killed the Predator. Nasty Man sleeps with a pillow in between his knees, in between his elbows, under his head, and in between his feet, making a "fucking exosuit of pillows". Nasty Man is 5 foot, 10 inches tall. In 2016, Nasty Man was named one of Forbes "30 Under 30," under category media. Upon Nasty Man's 30th birthday Forbes allegedly attempted to relieve Nasty Man of both his "30 Under 30" status and his assortments of trading cards. Nasty Man fended off the assault and was allowed to keep both his cards and his title. In 2017, Nasty Man made a cameo in Cartoon Network's "Clarence," voice acting a baseball commentator who also describes the antics of a sadistic team mascot Hammy, repeating his catchphrase "Hammy gonna sneeze ya!" multiple times throughout the episode. The commentator also uses incorrect and awkward pluralization (e.g. "in all my years of sport"). But most notably, one of the baseball teams is named "The Good Boys." https://twitter.com/griffinmcelroy/status/872555135968436226 Nasty Man added the idea of aspect to The Adventure Zone because he himself has gone godtier, much like a Homestuck character would. Here's a disturbing image of what he supposedly looks like in his godtier outfit. He has also been in the Rooster Teeth production "Camp Camp" where he voiced Jasper, a sweet little boy. Nasty Man is really gonna be in Trolls 2, Travis and Justin need to step their voice actor game up. Nasty Man McElroy is said to be a member of the diaperfur association of wisconsin. He abandoned his boy and paid the ultimate price. Shame On You Nasty Man McElroy. Recurring Segments * Yahoos * Monthly Observances (discontinued) * Money Zone jingle (discontinued) Favorite Topics * Scott Bakula * Carly Rae Jepson * Henry Wil Squires II * You Other Podcasts * The Adventure Zone * Til Death Do Us Blart * Wonderful! (formerly Rosebuddies As stated in Roze Buddiez: International Date Line & Wonderful! Ep. 1: Time Makes Bozos of Us All) * Besties * The McElroy Brothers Will Be In Trolls 2 * CoolGames, Inc (Former) * Big Gulp Fictional; however, one episode was produced as bonus content for Max Fun Drive 2015. * I Wish My Fucking Brothers Would Focus On One Show At Once And Give It All The Attention That It Needs So It Can Grow Into The Multimedia Empire That I Want It To Become And They Obviously Don't Because They're Fucking Doing Other Shit Instead Of The Shit That I'm On (fictional)Mentioned in Episode 87: A Murder of Uncles * Bathroom Reviews (fictional)Mentioned in Episode 90: Dworp * Shower Boys (fictional) * Good American Baking Podcast (fictional) * Rosebuddies (discontinued) References & Links Category:Hosts Category:Vore Category:Im dying squirtle Category:People